


¡GRACIAS POTTER! ¡ESTAMOS EN EL PASADO!

by HiroBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroBlack/pseuds/HiroBlack
Summary: James Sirius Potter...Un gira-tiempo roto...Un viaje...Una nueva época...1995...¿¡TENEMOS HIJOS!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

_**¡POTTER!** _

_**Casa de los Black** _

Era una mañana cualquiera en la casa de los Black. Los hijos mayores se encontraban cada quien sumidos en sus cosas pero de repente un joven apuesto, salió por la chimenea.

-¡HOLA!-gritó.

-¿James?¿Qué haces aquí?-  preguntó el que parecía ser el mayor de todos.

-¿Qué ya no puedo venir a visitar a mis primos?- preguntó indignado.

-Claro que puedes... pero es sábado, deberías estar con tu familia- le dijo un chico pelinegro.

-Lo se, pero mamá me envió para invitarles a comer mañana a nuestra casa- dijo.

-Oooh, esta bien, le diremos a papá y a mamá- dijo el tercer Black.

**********************************************

_**Casa de los Potter** _

A la mañana siguiente, muchas familias se encontraban reunidas en la casa de los Potter.  Entre ella estaban:

*Los Malfoy

*Los Weasley

*Los Black

Y otras más.

Los adultos se encontraban adentro de la casa conviviendo entre todos mientras que los jóvenes se encontraban en el jardín.

-Hay que hacer algo... estoy aburrido- dijo un chico rubio muy parecido a su padre.

-Si, yo también lo estoy- concordó otro chico.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Y si molestamos a Rose?- preguntó James con una sonrisa traviesa, a lo que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. 

-¡Oh... Rosie...!- dijo un chico pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia las cosas de una chica pelirroja.-Miren... ¿qué es esto?- preguntó al ver un collar algo raro, entre las cosas de su prima.

-No deberían estar viendo entre las cosas de Rose- dijo una pequeña voz.

Los chicos voltearon  a donde provenía esa voz. Una pequeña niña pelinegra se encontraba parada enfrente a ellos y tenía una cara de confusión. 

-¡MÍA! -gritó James al ver a su hermanita-No le digas a Rose ¿entendido?- le ordenó.

-Si- dijo llendose a decirle a Rose.-Rose, mi hermano te está revisando tus cosas- le dijo en el oído.

-¡JAMES!- gritó una muy enojada Rose Weasley.

-¡MÍA!- le gritó James a su hermanita quien sólo hizo una cara de inocente.

-Deja eso ahí- le ordenó la pelirroja.

-Hay vamos Rose, comparte tu sabiduría y dinos que es esto- le contestó mostrándole el mismo collar que había agarrado haciendo que Rose enpalideciera.

-Deja eso en su lugar, Potter, es muy peligroso- le ordenó. Para ese momento todos los de la tercera generación dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para poner atención a la disputa.

-¡Oh vamos! Sólo quiero saber que es- le dijo girando el collar.

-¡NO LO GIRES!- le gritó para luego empezar a pelear por el collar pero en un movimiento, James lo tiró haciendo que se rompiera en miles de pedacitos-¡NO!

Una nube blanca envolvió a todos los que estaban en el patio de la casa llevando los a otra época.

**********************************************

_**Hogwarts, 1995** _

En un día soleado en Hogwarts, todos se encontraban en sus clases incluyendo al trío de oro.

El director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, se encontraba en su oficina disfrutando de sus caramelos favoritos, cuando un grupo de personas cayó del techo.

-¡AUCH!-gritaron todos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó un chico.

-Parece ser...- dijo una chica rubia.

\- Disculpen- habló el director haciendo que todos los miraran y enpalidecieran.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó Rose sorprendida.

-Así es- contestó observando a cada uno detalladamente.

-¡JAMES! ¿QUÉ HICISTE?- le gritó Rose a su primo.

-Yo...yo...- contestó James muy nervioso.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿pero que en que año estamos?- preguntó un chico de cabello azul.

-En 1995, señor- contestó haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos a no mas poder. -¿De que año vienen ustedes?- preguntó.

\- De...  del 2022, señor- en esta ocasión, fue el turno de Dumbledore de abrir los ojos a no mas poder.

-Ya veo, ¿y cómo acabaron aquí?- preguntó.

-Por un gira-tiempos roto, señor- contestó una chica rubia.

-Ya veo, entonces son del futuro y vinieron por un gira-tiempos roto- dijo a lo que todos asintieron- me temo que encontrar la forma para que vuelvan, no será nada fácil así que ¿por que no se presentan delante de sus padres?- sugirió Dumbledore.

-¿Presentarnos? ¿No será peligroso?- preguntó una castaña con el mismo tono de una sabelotodo de esa época.

-Simpre y cuando sólo digan lo necesario y no hablen de más- dijo.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos y así nos sirve para cambiar algunas cosas del futuro- dijo Teddy firmemente.

-Esta bien, voy a reunir a todos en el gran comedor pero necesito que se pongan estás capas para que no los indentifiquen - dijo el director dándoles unas capas negras.

-¿La mia puede  ser rosada?- dijo una niña pequeña.

-¡Yo quiero azul!- dijeron dos más.

-¡Yo morada!- dijo otra niña.

-Esta bien, pequeños, van a tener sus capas de esos colores- dijo Dumbledore cambiando los colores.- Bien iré a avisarles a todos- dijo saliendo con la tercera generación detrás.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, toda la escuela ya estaba ahí, por lo que Dumbledore les pidió que se quedaran afuera mientras los llamaba.

-Este será un día largo- suspiró un chico. 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las presentaciones inician con un peliazul y un desmayo de parte de un licántropo.

_**Capítulo 2:** _

_**Teddy Lupin** _

Todo Hogwarts estaba en el Gran Comedor esperando impacientemente las noticias que Dumbledore les daría.

-¿Creen que hayan cancelado las clases?-preguntó Hermione asustada- ¡Ya se acercan los exámenes!- exclamó enojada.

-Vamos Mione, tranquilizate, si las clases se cancelaron no habrá ningún problema, además tu siempre pasas los exámenes de igual manera - dijo Ron.

-Pero...pero...- se empezó a quejar Hermione cuando las puertas del GC se abrieron dando paso los Weasley, los señores Malfoy, los Tonks, Remus Lupin, las hermanas Delacour y Sirius Black. 

-¡BLACK!- gritaron todos mientras apuntaban a Sirius con sus varitas.

-Tranquilos todos, el no es malo,  es inocente-Habló Dumblendore- Ahora, los he reunido aquí por que algo sumamente maravilloso a ocurrido, personas del futuro vinieron por accidente a nuestra época- dijo haciendo que todo el comedor empezara a murmurar-¡SILENCIO!- gritó a lo que todos se callaron- continúo, como dije estas personas vinieron aquí por accidente y ahora se presentarán ante ustedes, así que no olviden que en ese grupo pueden estar sus hijos - dijo mirando atentamente a todos- ahora, ¡QUE PASE LA TERCERA GENERACIÓN!- gritó mientras las puertas se volvían a abrir dejando pasar a un grupo de personas encapuchadas quienes se sentaron en una mesa que Dumbledore les puso especialmente para ellos- ahora,  ¿quien se presentará primero?- preguntó.

-Yo- dijo un encapuchado caminando hacia una tarima que Dumbledore había puesto- ¡Hola a todos! Yo soy Edward Remus Lupin - dijo quitándose la capa y dejando ver a un guapo chico muuuuy parecido a cierto ex profesor licántropo a excepción del cabello azul. Al oír su apellido los dos dueños del mismo, se miraron entre sí pero al ver que el chico se parecía más al mayor, éste se demayó- ¿Alguien puede despertar a mi papá?- preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

Sirius le tiró un jugo de calabaza encima despertando a su amigo.

-¡REMUS MIRA! Es igualito a tí- le dijo riendo mientras el profesor todavía estaba en shock.

-Si lo sé, me lo dicen muuuuy a menudo- se río el chico- bueno, como decía mi nombre es Edward Remus Lupin pero me dicen Teddy o Ted. Soy el tercer hijo de Remus Lupin y el primero para mi mamá, tengo 24 años y cuando estuve en Hogwarts fuí a la casa de Hufflepuff- dijo a lo que la mesa, su padre y sus hermanos mayores, aplaudieron- No jugué quiddicth por que soy algo torpe, pero si fuí prefecto...-dijo antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡PREFECTO PERFECTO!- gritaron unas voces desde la mesa de la tercera generación.

-Si, fui prefecto perfecto, también fuí premio anual- dijo a lo que su padre estaba muuuy orgulloso- mis clases favoritas eran DCAO y Runas Antiguas- dijo a lo que Herrmione sonrió- mi menos favorita era Historia de la magia, era muuuuy aburrida- se rió - ahora soy maestro en Hogwarts de Defensa como papá- su padre no pudo evitar sonreír mientras una chica pelirosa lo miraba con curiosidad- y mi madre es... Piper, hermanita querida, ¿por qué no dices quien es mi madre? Me imagino que ya sabes- le dijo a su hermana mayor.

-¿Enserio? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Jason me debes 50 galeones!- le dijo a su hermano mayor- Papi, ¡te dije que te casarías con Tonks!- le dijo riendo.

-¿Tonks?- preguntó su padre confundido.

-Así es papá, mi madre es Tonks - le dijo Teddy.

-¡LO SABÍA! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ESCAPARÍAS DE MI TAN FÁCIL, REMUS!- le gritó mientras se tiraba a abrazarlo y besarlo.

-¿Con mi sobrina, Remus? ¡Traidor!- le dijo Sirius divertidamente.

-¡Cállate! Puedes seguir cariño- dijo Tonks.

-Gracias mamá, pero creo que es todo sobre mí, ah, casi lo olvido, tengo novia que se presentará luego- dijo bajando de la tarima y yendo a saludar a sus padres y hermanos.

-¿Quién sigue?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Yo- dijo otro encapuchado.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo encapuchado se presenta y está vez, el segundo Lupin se convierte en padre.

_**Capítulo 3:** _

_**Hunter Lupin** _

-Yo- dijo otro encapuchado subiendo a la tarima- Hola a todos- se quitó la capa dejando ver a un guapo chico rubio de ojos azules y con una sonrisa arrogante. Al verlo muchas chicas suspiraron mientras que un Slythein se ponía nervioso- Mi nombre es... Hunter...-dijo.

-¡NOMBRE COMPLETO!- gritaron desde la mesa de la tercera generación.

-Ash- dijo rodando los ojos- Soy Hunter Dramiel Lupin- dijo sonriendo. Al escuchar de nuevo el apellido, Remus y su hijo mayor se miraron entre sí, pero Piper ya sabía de quien era hijo- Soy el hijo mayor y más guapo...- empezó pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-¡MENTIRA! ¡ESE SOY YO!- gritó otro encapuchado.

-Si lo que digas, soy el hijo mayor de Jason Thomas Lupin, alias papá- dijo sonriendole a su padre quien estaba más pálido que un fantasma-Aaaa, ¿papá, estás bien?-  le preguntó a su padre quien sólo trago saliva y asintió.-Me alegro por que tienes que ver mi presentación, como decía mi padre es Jason Lupin y mi madre es Amanda Thomas, es muggle... - dijo al ver la cara de confusión de su padre.

-Pobre de esa chica... - se rió Piper.

-¡Oye!- le contestó indignado su hermano mayor.

-Guarda silencio, Jason y deja que tu hijo se presente- le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias tía, tengo 20 años y cuando fui a Hogwarts fuí a la  maravillosa casa de... ¡GRYFFINDOR!-gritó como el sombrero seleccionador a lo que todos de esa casa, aplaudieron.- siguiendo, jugué quiddicth como cazador hasta que en mi sexto año lo dejé por que mis notas empezaron a bajar- se encogió de hombros mientras su padre le daba una mirada de reprobación- No no te quejes, hice lo que pude- dijo al ver la mirada de su padre- Fui prefecto y no se como, no fui premio anual, pero si estuve a punto de serlo pero como dije, mis notas bajaron un poco... sólo un poco- se rió- me gustan las bromas aunque no llegue ser muuuy bromista, teniendo un padre como papá, no es bueno hacerlo enojar- se rió mientras recordaba que le había pasado luego de hacer una de sus bromas- Mis clases favoritas eran herbolaria y pociones- cuando dijo la última, todos se lo quedaron mirando raro- en el futuro es otro maestro- dijo a lo que todos dijeron 'aaaaah'- mi clase menos favorita era adivinación, siempre me quedaba dormido por que la sentia más aburrida que la de Historia de la magia- dijo a lo que muchos se sorprendieron pues no había clase más aburrida que la de historia- me encanta leer y eso lo heredé de mi abuelo, aquí presente- dijo señalando al mayor de los Lupin quien sólo le dio una sonrisa- cuando terminé la escuela, fui a la Academia de Aurores pero lo deje a los 5 meses para ser como papá - dijo a lo que su padre sonrió- no tengo novia y mis padrinos son George Weasley y Piper Lupin- dijo bajando de la tarima mientras que George y su tía agradecian a su padre.

-¡MI TURNO!- dijo otro encapuchado.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra presentación más y un nuevo desmayo.

_**Capítulo 4:** _

_**Silas Black** _

-¡ES MI TURNO!- dijo un encapuchado subiendo a la tarima. Cuando se quitó la capa, dejó ver a un guapo chico de cabello rubio con toques castaños y ojos azules con verdes. El chico dejó a más de una suspirando.- Hola viejitos, yo soy el fabuloso, guapo, sexy e...- empezó a decir.

-¡INMADURO!- gritó una chica de la mesa de la tercera generación.

-Iba a decir inigualable pero si, también soy un poco inmaduro, yo soy... tío Harry creo que necesitarás mucho jugo de calabaza para despertar a mi querido padre- le dijo riendo a lo que Harry le siguió mientras agarraba un vaso de jugo- Como decía, mi nombre es Silas Nicolás Black- dijo viendo a su padre con una sonrisa a lo que su padre, se demayó- te lo dije- le dijo a Harry quien sólo de rió mientras le tiraba a su padrino el jugo encima con todo y vaso.

-¡AUCH! ¡No tenías que tirar también el vaso!- le reclamó Sirius levantándose.

-Lo siento- se disculpó su ahijado riendo.

-Ahora... ¿¡COMO QUE SOY TU PADRE!? ¡SOY UN ALMA LIBRE! ¡JAMÁS ME CASARÉ!- gritó dramáticamente.

-¡SIRIUS CÁLLATE Y DEJA QUE TU HIJO SE PRESENTE!- le gritó una pelirroja.

-Exacto papá, escucha a mamá- le dijo Silas sonriendo.

-Espera ¿qué?...- preguntó Ginny.

-Lo que oyes, mi madre es Ginny Black de soltera Weasley- dijo.

-¡BLACK! ¡DATE POR MUERTO!- gritaron todos los Weasley hombres agarrando sus varitas. Sirius sólo tragó saliva y se escondió detrás de Remus.

-Salvame, Remus, no dejen que me maten- le rogó a su amigo.

-Tranquilo, no te mataremos, ¡TE CASTRAREMOS!- gritó Bill Weasley.

-¡NOOO!-corrió Sirius con todo un grupo de pelirrojos detrás de él mientras que todo el comedor se reía.

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó una muy enojada Ginny Weasley-¡DEJEN A MI ESPOSO EN PAZ!- le gritó a sus hermanos sorprendiendo a todos al escuchar la palabra, esposo.

-Pero, Ginny, él... te toca- se defendió Charlie a lo que sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Dije que lo dejen en paz- les ordenó a lo que sus hermanos bajaron las varitas y se sentaron mientras que Sirius respiraba en paz.

-Gracias, Ginny- le dijo Sirius.

-Denada- se sonrojó al sentir que Sirius besaba su frente. 

-Awww, que tierno, algunas cosas nunca cambian- dijo Silas viendo como sus padres se sentaban juntos - siguiendo, tengo 15 años y voy a la casa de Sly...- dijo a lo que su padre enpalideció- mentira, mentira, voy a Gryffindor- dijo a lo que toda la mesa aplaudió pero más su padre- No juego quiddicth, no es algo que me llame la atención - se encogió de hombros mientras Sirius casi se ahoga con su jugo- lo siento padre, no soy prefecto por que todavía no puedo, tampoco premio anual. Mis clases favoritas son DCAO y astronomía, y mi menos favorita es historia de la magia, lo lamentó profesor Binns- dijo mirando al profesor- me gusta leer y pintar, aunque también tengo cierta debilidad por las bromas y meterme en problemas, eso es culpa de papá, mamá- dijo a lo que su madre miró mal a su padre- cuando salga de Hogwarts no estoy seguro que quiero ser, tengo dos opciones: ser como papá o ser como mamá-  dijo a lo que sus padres sonrieron- tampoco tengo novia pero si me gusta alguien pero no vino por que no estaba en el momento del accidente- se encogió de hombros - y mis padrinos son Blaise Zabini y Luna Lovegood- dijo a lo que Luna agradeció a sus padres- y es todo de mi, ¿preguntas?- preguntó a lo que Piper, Leila, Hermione y la señora Weasley, alzaron la mano. -Tía, Leila- le cedió la palabra a su tía.

-Si Sirius es pelinegro y Ginny pelirroja, ¿por que eres rubio?- preguntó a lo que Piper, Hermione y su abuela asintieron.

-Mamá no engañó a papá, si es lo que piensan-dijo al ver todas las caras.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó su padre confundido.

-Soy adoptado- dijo dejando en silencio a todo el comedor.

-¿Adoptado?- preguntó su abuela.

-Si, lo que pasa es que mamá... aaah... Ella es infertil y no puede dar hijos, así que me adoptaron a mi y a mis otros hermanos.- sonrió a lo que sus padres sonrieron.

-Me da igual si no puedes tener hijos, de todos modos tendremos- le dijo Sirius besando la frente de su futura esposa.

-Gracias- le dijo Ginny sonrojada.

-Entonces, ¿eres hijo de algún mago o bruja?- preguntó Hermione.

-Supongo, no se, cuando me adoptaron tenía 6 meses para desgracia de papá, por que según él me tuvo que cambiar los pañales- se rió al igual que todos- pero supongo, por que hago magia, al igual que todos.- dijo restandole importancia.

-¿De dónde eres, cielo?- le preguntó si madre.

-Soy de Rusia- dijo orgulloso- ustedes adoran la diversidad, enserio- se rió.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?- preguntó su padre.

-Yo te daré una pista, somos más de cuatro pero menos de 10- dijo un encapuchado.

-Exacto, eso es todo, asi que ¡EL QUE SIGUE!- gritó bajando de la tarima y yendo a saludar a sus padres.

-Alumnos, por el momento han sido todas las presentaciones, se les dará dos horas para que hagan lo que quieran y pasen tiempo con sus familiares del futuro, después de la cena, seguimos con las presentaciones- habló Dumbledore.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos horas son suficientes para que un pelinegro y una pelirroja deseen estar juntos más que nada en el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a Sirius y Ginny.

_**Capítulo 5:** _

_**Conociéndonos y enamorándonos** _

-Alumnos, por el momento han sido todas las presentaciones, se les dará dos horas para que hagan lo que quieran y pasen tiempo con sus familiares del futuro, después de la cena, seguimos con las presentaciones- habló Dumbledore.

Todos los alumnos salieron del comedor dirigiéndose a diferentes lugares. El trío de oro se dirigió a la torre de astronomía mientras que Malfoy y su séquito se dirigió al lago negro mientras los Weasley se quedaron en la GC amenazando a Sirius.

-De acuerdo, escucha... nuestra hermanita es muuuuy pequeña para ti, así que si la lastimas, la ilusionas, la maltratas, o le rompes el corazón, te juramos que nunca te librarás de la furia Weasley ¿entendido?- lo amenazó Bill.

-S-s-si- contestó Sirius tragando saliva.

-Bien, bienvenido a la familia, Weasley- le dijo la señora Weasley abrazándolo.

-Así que si era cierto que te amenazaron, wow- dijo Silas.

-Al parecer si- dijo Ginny riendo mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Bueno, nosotros los dejamos solos, para que disfruten de un día en familia- dijo la señora Weasley mientras que los pelirrojos empezaban a reprochar mientras salían del GC.

-Entonces, papi y mami, ¿qué quieren hacer?- preguntó Silas.

-¿Vamos a caminar?- preguntó Sirius a lo que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron a los jardines de Hogwarts.

-Entonces, Silas... ¿cuántos hermanos tienes?- preguntó Sirius de nuevo.

-Ya te dije papá, no te diré o ellos me matarán - le dijo Silas riendo. 

-Anda, dime, no seas malo- le rogó.

-Tenemos entre 5 o 7 hijos, ¿cierto?-le preguntó Ginny a su hijo.

-Cerca mamá - le dijo- pero si te diré de que países somos: Rusia, Inglaterra, Alemania, África e Israel.-dijo sorprendiendo a sus padres.

-Wow, son muchos países- dijo Ginny riendo.

-Si, somos una familia multicultural- dijo Sirius también riendo.

-¡SILAS!- gritó un encapuchado- ¡VEN!- le dijo.

-Bueno, creo que me necesitan, así que, adiós- les dijo despidiéndose.

 -Ahora, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Sirius a su futura esposa.

-¿Conocernos?- sugirió Ginny.

-Esta bien, lo que diga mi pelirroja- le sonrió haciendo sonrojar a Ginny.

Los dos caminaron hablando entre ellos y cada vez más, sentían que se enamoraban más.


End file.
